


The life of a Rose

by watchingvfall_n_drown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Gen, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Death, Yandere Death, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingvfall_n_drown/pseuds/watchingvfall_n_drown
Summary: I put down the softest flowers for my master- lest the thorns hurt his feet. He didn't seem very fond of the colour.That is alright, variety is the essence of life after all.(Be aware of the tags. Be very, very aware. )
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Death/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The life of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited because I can't bear reading it again. Good luck

Harry twirled around with the shrieking babe in his arms, contentment spreading through him as he hugged the small body to his embrace.

The second anniversary of that fateful day, when the future of the Wizarding World had been irrevocably decided, had passed already: the memories were still so very raw, the wounds still bleeding.

The chaotic days that he had had to endure consisted of persistent admirers, eavesdropping reporters, resentful nobles and a worshipful Wizarding World and thus the innocent hope for a normal life was nigh impossible with the intent gaze upon his every step. It had almost proved too daunting. But more than his discomfort, Harry had thought of the uncertain future the Magical Britain faced. And without his active participation, he dared not push it into misplaced accusations and over-compensating actions.

Harry hadn’t accepted the uncontested offer of an Auror position officially. It was not as if the ministry of magic wasn’t reaping the benefits already; for capture of any dark wizard his assistance was requested anyway. But he had accepted the position of Defense against dark arts Professor considering the absolute scarcity of eligible wizards in proximity of the Wizarding world.

Somehow, he didn't quite know precisely how, he had lost his friends to life. They had drifted slowly, but surely apart. Incomprehensibly, they had all thrived in continuous conflict, or when they were forced into close quarters in Hogwarts, but during peacetime negotiations, their ideals had clashed. Ron had been the epitome of wrathful vengeance, the cry of every wizards and witches since suffered during the dark reign. Hermione had been idealistic in her approach, belief unshaken in equality despite the clear reluctance every magical showed her.

Harry however had seen both sides, dark or otherwise, had seen the unfiltered pain in the eyes of perceived monsters. He had stood up for those without defense, and his reputation had taken a rapid fall, his friends had been quick to scorn. He had accepted the furious retorts of his friends, for how could he grudge them when they had endured the cruciatus at the end of those very people Harry was supporting?”

They had not abandoned him, but they had not quite supported him either. And the burden had felt quite heavy on his lone shoulders.

Sometimes too heavy.

Then a babbling babe, the only other symbol of the marauders, had somehow become the one light for which he could tolerate another sunrise.

Teddy had become an unexpected delight; he had not been quite sure how to manage a babe. Andromeda had not renounced his claim nor had she hesitated from raising the boy.

At first Harry had been relieved to pass off that particular responsibility and tentatively he had started to spend time with the newborn.

He had been unsure. He had certainly not anticipated how enthralled he would become in the smile he would be greeted with every time, the clenched fist holding on to his robe as the babe fell asleep on him, and the babbling butcher of his name in a lisping tone.

Andromeda had watched with an indulgent smile as the baby became the world of the young godfather.

But the adorable boy had been quick to ensnare Harry with his and general sweet demeanor.

It was only very late at night that Harry had first felt the inkling of a foreboding. The moon was at its zenith and the stars were hardly diminished in their glory, but as he had walked down the little traveled path in the forbidden forest there was nary a whisper to be heard. He was reminded of the day the Dark forest had fallen into a faint disquiet when a giant lumbered sullen in the dubious care of his half-brother. Birds had flown their nests and predators had lurked with caution.

But as his shoe made the lightest of sound upon the uneven forest path, it was not quite the silence of impending danger that he heard.

His instincts had stirred once again he had arrived at the spot of beautiful greenhouse to pluck a bouquet for his dearly beloved godson. But none of the fair blooms of night had thrived, none save the chrysanthemum. Confused, he had taken a mixed variety of chrysanthemums instead, sparing a thoughtful glance to the wilting buds before walking away.

But even if such disquiet might steer unease in his heart, hardly could he be expected to ever anticipate the coming chaotic upheaval in his life.

It had been hardly a couple of years since the end of the second Wizarding war and his days had since been chaotic. Sometimes they had hardly been the life he had ever wanted, but the future of the Wizarding world had been so very uncertain that Harry couldn't abide abandoning it in its broken remains to spare himself a breath or two.

The one constant in his life and the one reason he had taken such active stance in rebuilding the fragile Magical World was a precocious child of three secure in the arms of his grandmother. It being a weekend, Harry had taken a leave from his teacher’s duty for Andromeda cottage.

It had not been a convenient time to take the leave. Recently there had been some kind of bug going through the students and teachers alike. There had been not a serious case so as to ask st. Mungo’s help- but Madam Pomfrey had looked rather grim when Harry had last seen her.

Although she had assured everyone that it was not contagious at all, Harry had taken proper precaution anyway.

He had promised his little babe.

Eager and burdened with a bunch of pretty flowers for Teddy, Harry had rushed open the door.

It was quiet however, too quiet.

And the uneasiness of three nights ago awakened with a vengeance.

“Andy? Teddy?!”

He didn't even notice when his gifts cluttered to the room, as with choking gasps he was by the side of the Elder Tanks who laid upon the floor as if strings cut, eyes unseeing and a dribble of blood coating the chin.

Before he could touch the cold skin of the woman, a flash had distracted him instead and with a strangled scream Harry rushed instead to kneel beside the tiny body curled at its side.

With infinite gentleness, Harry turned it to look at the sleeping face. His heart was rending itself apart in sheer agony but his hands were shocked still, strangely detached. The babe’s hair was dull brown and lovingly he wiped away moisture from the smooth cheeks before he realized the unrelenting drops were his tears instead.

He didn’t question the grief. The absolute understanding that his child laid in eternal sleep. There was no denial.

It was a truth that resonated headily from his heart.

Yet this sleep was not as peaceful as he had thought it would be.

_‘Quicker than falling asleep.’ They had said._

Then why was the child’s face twisted so- as if dropped into a nightmare instead?

Carefully he tried to smoothen the scrunched brows and downturned lips.

Viciously he wiped away his own tears.

Tenderly he arranged the small head to lie upon his lap and Harry never took his eyes off his darling- the trembling hands fussed over the unseemly dirt on the smooth cheeks.

The mess of hair laid obedient as they never had in life and Harry stuttered on a sob, his heart thumping while he haplessly wiped the scarlet stains from nose and ears. He leaned over the small body- as if urging his own warmth to ward away the cold.

“Teddy. “

“Did you really think you could claim the title of Master of Death and not have it mean anything? “

Startled, Harry looked up to see a tall figure wrapped entirely in black. Uncharacteristically long hair fell obediently down their back and in the aristocratic features the dark eyes were unfamiliar as they retained none of the coldness he had come to associate with higher upbringing.

Shock perhaps it was, that numbed his reaction and dulled his brain but for the next second Harry merely blinked at the stranger. It took couple moments before the dulled eyes could focus.

One hand curled upon his precious treasure, dragging him closer, and with a snarl Harry pointed his wand at the intruder.

But the invader never flinched- the curve of the mouth only sharpened to a smirk as they traced over the sharpened brilliant shade of the green eyes- and bowed low, deeply- laughing eyes never straying.

“Master.” The words rang as gravely as if casting a million shadows.

Something pulsed in his soul at this heavy presence, and Harry didn’t even have any reserve at the startling conclusion. There was no scope for denial, for the earth itself stopped breathing in front of the stark truth.

The world stilled, his hand trembled- the wand fell from his cold hands. The mocking lips parted to show teeth.

It was only the tender pressure of his godson that had him restrained from making horrified scrambles away from such accusations. As it was- he could clasp his Teddy closer- away from this-

“No. No... No. This is a mistake.”

Death circled him, musing and Harry held the babe tight in his embrace,” I think not. Harry James Potter, the mortal, who defied death again and again, who attempted to collar Death.”

Harry shook his head in denial, “I never wanted... I never accepted the title! I threw away the ring! I left the wand at Dumbledore’s grave! “

“Who threw away the gifts of Gods.” Death finished and looked at the blazing Gryffindor, “But you never broke it.”

Harry was stupefied, “Never brok- how was I supposed to know?! I didn’t want- didn’t want them. Didn’t it matter? And now- “Harry looked at the cool body of his grandson, “how could you- just because you felt slighted?!” He spat in disgust.

Despite the words coated with derision, the dark eyes lost none of the warmth.

“You didn’t hear me. These are not my doing, my Harry; death shall cloak you for eternity. Life is not where you belong, not anymore.”

But Harry was not listening, the tears clung helplessly to his lashes- his sight was blurry, “If I was the one at fault, if I offended you- my- Teddy and Andy have nothing to do with this. Bring them back. Bring them- you are Death- Give them back to me!” Harry shrieked the last words. To hear the sweet laughter of his child one last time.

The being slithered closer, back bowed in supplication, but dark eyes shining. Harry didn’t see the malevolence glowing in the shadows, but stared up at Death with eyes burning- the small weight on his lap his only concern.

“How could I, “The being sniveled, sweet poison dripping from his mouth and coating the floor- trailing to surround the hapless prey, “How could I undo what my master wrought?”

Harry’s mouth opened soundlessly. His hands stilled from where he was still comforting the still babe- and each point of contact suddenly felt too unbearable.

Teddy was still sleeping soundly, cold had invaded him cruelly despite all of Harry’s effort. The small mouth was redder- not flushed with life-blood in his veins but the mouthful of death.

“Master was astute indeed. You were the one at fault. Everything you touch, the one who conquered Death, shall wilt- the flowers for my Master’s path to ascension.”

Harry was still looking at his babe horrified. Wished he did to fling off the words being crooned to his ears, but they slithered into his blood and robbed him off choice.

His eyes blurred again and he choked, wanting to scramble away- daring not to stain Teddy anymore, daring not to touch the pure skin of his Godson with his rotten hands and the weight in his laps suddenly weighed million more pounds.

Death very kindly took the pliant child from him and laid it carefully down a warm blanket.

Harry blankly looked down to see the child, his beloved one who never would grow up to carry the legacy of his parents, never would he walk down the halls of Hogwarts and never would he come back to the arms of his godfather after alighting the Express.

Because it had been his beloved godfather who had robbed him of this life.

“No-

Harry slumped from his kneeling position, legs splaying either side; devoid of life. His arms were empty and the sudden coldness that suffused the air found the crack- gleefully tearing apart his soul.

_It was not true. It couldn’t be true. He.._

The cry never erupted from his breast, for a rustle of robes later the dazed green eyes were forced to focus upon this stranger who had kneeled beside him and cupped his face with a relentless force.

Tears spilled helplessly and Death cooed at him.

“It is time, my Harry. “

_He didn't know why he never questioned the peculiar way that person had always addressed him._

Silently he shook in that hold, and looked up at the dark eyes pleadingly, clutching onto this dubious anchor, “I can’t. I just can't... “He couldn’t abandon Teddy just like that. His eyes burned fiercely. Andy too…

“You could stay of course. “The thin mouth had curved in amusement, “you could stay and watch as the world falls all around you. Deny however long you want- but your ascension shall continue. And each flower will bow to you, lay themselves down for your comfort.”.

Harry had been still, and with a purr Death had cradled him closer. He trembled in that hold, clutching at dark thick robes as the world collapsed around him at his mere touch, “You have been so very good at accepting the roles you are meant for. Would you reject your responsibility now?”

His mind had moved with strange detachment and let that person pull him up to his non-compliant feet. To the shadows he had been pulled, but Harry had resisted, and looked back at the abandoned bodies on the floor.

With longing and desperation he looked at them, and Death had come up behind him. Never had his hand been abandoned from that hold.

_But he didn’t have the right anymore, did he?_

The Being called him Master and yet had held him with such irreverence. Harry’s defeated body was pressed back to the rigid figure and a cold hand had spanned his abdomen with curiosity as he had whispered those words to the dazed Wizard, “You had been granted three very generous years with him. Know them as the blessings they are and remember your child as the pure soul he had been. “

Tears had fallen without restraint then and Harry had protested no more; his hands had felt as if tainted by the innocence blood of his dearly beloved one.

_(Not till Later had he questioned his easy compliance. Not until later he had wondered at the heaviness smothering the air.)_

He might have his doubts still, but he had gone with the Being, mourning still heavy upon him.

It had been no magical manipulation that had forced his leave after all. He had been far too overwhelmed in his grief, and disgust for himself had blocked his reason. Denied to mourn properly, he had fled his world. And that being, Death, had taken him by hand to. For years Harry mourned, filled with self-hatred with only Death as his companion.

He had looked upon the universes with fear, lest they fall to his fatal touch and had crooned his affectionate amusement in his ear.

And Death held him as surely as it had broken him in seams.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Marked complete but I may or may not add one or two more if I feel like it. And that will most likely include cross-overs. Why did I write it? The inspiration came from the Alone of Saint Seiya. And I thought hey, I haven't abused my readers for a while now..  
> Kudos if you feel like killing me.  
> Comment if you wanna kidnap Harry. And Cuddle Teddy  
> Toodles!!


End file.
